Fighter
by BROKENxHEARTx
Summary: Because of you, I am who I am. Because of you, I’m a fighter. And that just makes me a bit stronger then you. Songfic.


After all this time, I still can't believe it. I trusted them. They were my life. Then, they abandoned me. Just like that. They said they would always be there for me, no matter what. So much for that.

_When I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
'Cause your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride   
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm _

I really thought it was true, that we would always be friends, always have each other. Not anymore. I see them from time to time, just walking down the street. They look at me with fear. They look at me like I'm the predator, and they think their the prey. But I'm not going to do anything. I just smile. A devilish smile. I don't hate them; I just hate what they did. But then, I have to thank them for it.

_After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you_

If we were still friends, it would all be different. I would cling to them, look to them for everything and I wouldn't be able to anything myself. Because now, I rely on myself. I know how to take care of myself. I know how to live. I know how to survive. I know how to take care of myself. I'm better now. I'm stronger. Smarter. Wiser. I work for everything. I can make it.

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker   
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

I guess those days were good. I never saw it coming. I guess my head with filled of thoughts of the great future we would share. But you only used me. You used me. Then you through me to the side like a piece of shit. You hurt me, but you tell everyone it was me who used you, just because you're the bloody boy-who-couldn't-die. But you're the real blame. You did it yourself.

_Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in   
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing, the victim now  
But don't, even begin   
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh_

It started with his death. You said you needed comfort. I was there. You said you needed someone to talk to, just to let it out. I was there. And when I tried to help. You started yelling and saying it was my fault. And because if who you are, everyone took your side. Everyone looked at me in a different way after that. No one talked to me. You left me out. At first it hurt, then, it was just there. I got used to it. And then, I couldn't take. I yelled and I left. I said it was over, and you all looked scared, like I would kill everyone at the one moment. Yeah right.

_After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you_

But it's fine now. I'm fine. I know you feel guilty in the pit of your stomach, and you should. But that doesn't mean I'll come back to you just like that. No, I'm smarter then that. I know your tricks. Should come and beg, I'll through it in your face. And you probably know I will. Your smart. But I'm smarter. You're strong. I'm stronger. I'm better.

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter._

Because of you, I am who I am. Because of you, I'm a fighter. And that just makes me a bit stronger then you.

**So, what do you think? This is my first fic I've posted up here, so I'm a bit new. Yes, I have written, but never posted. So, please, don't be to harsh. If you like it, thanks. If you don't, some constructive criticism. If you have questions or whatever, I'll take those too! Now, REVIEW AND PRESS THE LITTLE BUTTON!**

**-BROKENxHEARTx **


End file.
